


No Man's Land

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Horror, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Man's Land. A vast maze of never-ending darkness filled with fear, terror, and creatures waiting to kill. Tino finds himself caught in the middle of the maze with no one but himself and his thoughts haunting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

A canopy of everlasting darkness enveloped a trembling body; hiding, waiting, wanting all of this to be over. High-pitched ringing pierced the man’s ears and his hands gripped his dirtied hair, tugging it harshly as if to get rid of all of the emotional and physical trauma.

“Why?!” He hissed underneath his breath, falling to his side into a grimy stone wall. It felt slick and repulsive as he slid down its surface.

 

He was trapped and completely alone in the infamous No Man’s Land.

How he got there was torture, to say the least. All he could fully remember was the earth crumbling beneath his feet - shaking, trembling - before it finally collapsed. The only reason he went outside in the first place was to check the small local market. The world was slowly going into ruin, but those living, which were very few, had to fend someway. At the time of day he was sure that the earthquakes weren’t going to trouble him. He was wrong, clearly.

He left behind his fear-ridden son, his loving pet, and his cramped excuse for a house. But it was home. And it was gone. He was certain he was going to die. Everyone who fell into No Man’s Land was either killed or slowly starved to death from hiding. Creatures of all kinds lingered in the corners of the maze filled with insanity. There was no escape. There was a reason no man wanted to step foot here.

Tino was gasping for breath in the humid corridor. His heart was thumping wildly behind his rib cage, and he was sure his head was about to explode. The fear, the thoughts; everything made him feel paralyzed. He swore he heard shuffling near by. Was this it? Was he going to die this quickly? He had heard rumors, but always thought they were kid’s stories. Oh god was he mistaken. Here he was in the essence of children’s nightmares - living it. The sound started to grow closer and, clenching his fists, he prepared for the worse. “No.” He growled, closing his eyes as if it would help. He only saw white dots float around in his vision. “I can’t die here. I refuse to.”

And as if the noise had heard him, it started fading off into the maze that Tino knew he would have to scavenge. He couldn’t die when his son was waiting for him. He couldn’t die knowing he never got to kiss him goodnight. He had to survive, and he was adamant he was going to. His nails grinding against the stone to help him stand, he took a cautious step forward. There were small puddles beneath him and the sound of water, or some form of liquid, dripping every now and then. He hated this. He couldn’t see a thing and he knew he probably wouldn’t for a while. It was terrifying, the infinite void of darkness laid out in front of him.

Tino was one of the first to even take two whole steps into the labyrinth of No Man’s Land. And most likely the first to get killed in such a short amount of time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Click, clack, click clack..._ The sound of continuous footsteps echoed through the endless hallways, the damp walls reverberating the sound. Tino was scarcely breathing through the heavy humidity. But he decided he couldn't give in. He had to keep going even though his head was spinning and he was in a cold sweat. He felt as if he would pass out, and telling himself he was going to be okay almost made it worse, but step by small step he continued. He wondered if anyone else was stuck in this maze. But, then again, if anyone was they'd most likely be dead. Tino shivered at the thought. He couldn't stand this hell much longer. He wanted to get back to his son who was surely worried about him, or worse, scared out of his mind. The image killed the Finnish man inside. 

Slowing down his footsteps, he peered around a corner, as if he could see something. He looked through the thick, fog-like darkness, squinting his eyes to try to find any source of light. A small dot of what looked like light was so far away it seemed impossible to reach. But, it was light and his hopes soared at the sight. Running his fingers along the grimy wall, he turned the corner and walked towards the source of light. He smiled to himself. He had found the exit which was rumored to not exist.  A few steps more, the light started to get closer. Except, now it was two dots of the white light.. Was he going crazy? Maybe it was due to his dizziness, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he went on. The light was getting closer, and for some reason, his heart was pounding faster. He felt nervous. Apprehensive. 

One last step and he realized his fault. It wasn't the light of an exit. A low growl only confirmed his suspicion. They were eyes, and not just any eyes; eyes of a beast. Tino stepped backwards, slowly, carefully, and the creature's eyes widened - their eyes only glowing brighter. He wanted to run but he felt paralyzed. He was going to die. But for the time being, his adrenaline let him turn, running as fast as he possibly could. He was running into walls, grunting with pain, but he couldn't stop. The heated air whipped through his hair and hit him in the face.  _Go go go!_ He said to himself, the growling getting closer. He turned a corner, nearly slipping on whatever slime was on the floor, and was slowly starting to run out of breath and stamina. He felt himself slowing down, the glow of the creature's eyes reflecting off the floor. This was it. He couldn't do it anymore. He felt himself collapse to his knees, one of them cracking from the weight. A hand grabbed his collar and he knew he was dead. He closed his eyes. It was over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
